The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Licensing is a common form of controlling access to data. For example, product developers may utilize a license to control the usage of their product or access to information. Unfortunately, techniques for implementing effective licenses have been associated with various limitations. Just by way of example, current licenses do not take into consideration a multitude of environmental factors that may have an impact on the licenses. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for managing access to data based on information associated with a physical location of a user.